The Cursed Sword of 'Solomon's Blessing'
by Haruka Ai
Summary: In the whole Twinning family history has a sorrowful fate fell upon them, with a sword that could almost be considered cursed if it weren't for 'Solomon's Blessing ' upon it. William is now the next holder of this sword along with being the next target from those who want the sword to themselves or just want the last of the Twinning blood line dead.


**Everybody keeps their respective roles as angles and demons, just in a different style and a twist of imagination. I hope whoever reads this find it a tad interesting. Please read and review. Thank you! **

**By the way, this starts off as william being a 10 yr old.**

* * *

**Chapter 1. A sorrowful fate**

It was a seemingly peaceful clear night with a starless sky bringing out the full moon that softly glowed and illuminated the small cemetery placed at least no further than a mile from the nearby church.

At the moment only two people occupied the little cemetery which included william twinning who looked no older than 10 years old crouched down on his knees in front of a small grave stone accompanied by his butler who was standing at least a foot behind the boy.

Despite the blank look that clouded the boy's light green eyes, Etched on his face was that of pain and sorrow as he held in the palms of his hands a sword as dark as the night itself.

It is a beautifully hand crafted sword that carried a heavy history, a Twinning family heirloom that's passed down from generation to generation through many misfortune events.

As the story's told, it is said that the one who could pull the sword out of it's hilt shall be the sword's chosen wielder who will bear the mark of 'Solomon's blessing' and receive his powers along with his control over the 72 pillars.

So far, nobody in twinning history has yet to be chosen by this vary sword.

Loud thunder echoed through the quiet little cemetery as dark clouds began to roll across sky covering the full moon in the process and leaving everything in the dark.

"Young master shall we get going? It seems like it's going to rain soon."

Kevin spoke up as he crouched down to william's height and gently laid a white gloved hand on the blonde's shoulder who didn't seem to respond to his question.

"Young master, are you alright?"

Kevin asked a little louder this time, but their was still no response.

With a small sigh, he removed his hand and stood back up taking his place back behind his master.

A flash of lightening shot across the sky and a light drizzle began.

William could feel the cool droplets hitting his skin, but it wasn't enough to snap him out of his daze.

It was almost like he was in a completely different world at the moment with his mind still blurry from today's events.

To him, everything seemed to happen so fast that his mind couldn't to take it all in.

Right above the two a loud crash of thunder resounded and a flash of lightening flew across the sky giving warning to the ones who stood under the seemingly light drizzle to take cover from the now pouring rain.

A cold shiver shuttered through william's small body and his mind immediately snapped back to reality.

'It's...raining.'

Was all his grief stricken mind could comprehend at the moment when another cold shiver was sent down his spine.

'But i don't want to leave just yet.'

William thought as he gripped the sword in his hands to the point his knuckels turned white.

'Not yet...i'm not cold...i don't want to leave just yet. Then i will never...'

William desperately fought against himself to stay even though his body began to freeze from the cold rain.

He could feel his body begin to shiver uncontrollably and he clenched his mouth shut when he suddenly felt a heavy jacket that was weighed down from the water drape over his shoulders.

"Kevin!"

William snapped his head around and inwardly scolded himself for forgetting about his own butler who hasn't said a word to him or maybe he did? He can't remember.

"I'll be alright young master, but we really should find shelter. It'd be bad if you were to get sick."

Kevin offered with a soft yet worried smile as he knealt down beside his master. He was already drenched from head to toe, but he didn't seem bothered by it in the least.

William looked away and glanced at his parents gravestone for one last time.

He knew Kevin was right and that they should find shelter quickly or else they really will catch a cold if they stayed out for much longer, but he didn't want to leave because if they left william would never be able to see them again, but he had to go.

Before any tears began william suddenly stood up from the ground.

His clothes were soaked from head to toe with water and his trousers were covered in mud, but he didn't really seem to care to all as he turned to his butler barely casting a glance at him.

"Can...we come back again?"

William asked, this time looking straight up at his butler who simply nodded with a sad smile.

"Of course. If that's what young master wants."

Smiling ever so slightly, william looked back at the ground and walked close beside kevin as they made their way down the muddy trail with mostly william struggling against the mud that kept on sticking to his feet and his heavy clothes that were beginning to weigh him down.

As a sharp pain stabbed william deep in the heart the very thought of knowing that he would never be able to come back to the cemetery weighed on him and even if he could it'd be too dangerous if they were to go back to the same place every year.

Even if his butler's words seemed absolute, he knew they could never return and he would have to learn to forget.

Forget the murder. Forget the fire. Forget everything.

Once they made it to the tall silver gates of the cemetery, william cast one last glance.

He could feel his chest tighten as he choked back a sob when he felt a warm gentle hand placed on his shoulder.

William reached up to take it and unconsciously began to grip it as tears could no long be held back from such a realization.

"Let's go Kevin."

William said in a shaken voice as he let go of his butler's hand.

"Yes, young master."

Turning away from the cemetery, william carried on with his butler down the rest of the gravel pathway heading towards the nearby church where they would take refuge for the rest of the night until his uncle is to arrive for him in the morning.

* * *

Sitting side by side on one of the church pew's, william couldn't find it in himself to fall asleep as he leaned on kevin's shoulder staring into space.

Kevin couldn't help but feel pity for william being only a child and suddenly losing his parents in such a way, but he knew this was bound to happen sooner or later, but still...

"Do you think they'll find us here?"

William asked in such an emotionless voice, the butler's heart sank.

"No, were inside a safe point right now. Nothing can't get us in here."

"I see."

William finally let go of the sword he's been gripping all this time and it beside him on the pew and scooted closer to kevin as he cuddled beside his butler and tightened the jacket closer to his shivering body.

"Kevin... why do you feel so warm?...Are you getting sick?"

William asked, maybe it was his mind playing tricks on him because he knew his butler was soaking wet, but to him, for some odd reason, kevin felt so warm that sleep was starting to overcome the mentally tired boy.

Kevin tried to find a way to answer the innocent question without worrying the boy along with giving himself away when he heard slow quiet breaths.

He glanced down at his young master and noticed that he finally fell asleep.

With a gentle smile that didn't seem to reach his eyes, kevin slowly wrapped an arm around his master's small frame being very careful not to wake up he boy and pulled william closer to him.

'I'm afraid i can't answer that question in a way you would understand... Sleep peacefully young master. I pray that you will have sweet dreams...and don't succumb your mind to the darkness.'

Were kevin's thoughts.

Sleep was something he didn't particularly need anymore, so the only good thing that came out of it was being able to keep watch over his precious young master.

* * *

**Guess WHO is going to make an appearance in the next chapter! Please stay tuned! **

**Also, more about 'Solomon's Blessing' and everything about the sword itself will slowly be put together in the next chapters to come!**

**Yes, Camio is also a major character here! I just couldn't fit him on the major 4 character list. **


End file.
